gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou
Psonic X Touhou is the future competitive arcade-style crossover fighting game with some RPG elements and it's all about the rivalry between indie games, but Space Monsters is released publicly and other future games are coming soon with the help of his staff. Gameplay Like M.U.G.E.N. This game shares the similarities to Capcom vs. SNK and Marvel vs. Capcom as a turn-based/tag team gameplay style. The Super Combos are referred to Super Cards and the Level 3 (Ultimate Combo) attacks are known to be Ultra Cards, which are similar to Ultra Combo of Street Fighter IV series. In arcade mode, you can beat several opponents in 7 battles before you face Overlimits, a super weapon which represents super-boss and compared to Abyss from MVC2. Characters Playable characters Psonic side *Billmore Hawkins (from Space Monsters) - David Vincent *Josh Celton (from Space Monsters) - Matthew Mercer *Sam Ramsen (from Space Monsters) - Caitlin Glass *Rina Stock (from Space Monsters) - Jan Johns *Axl Jet (from Dream Warriors) - Yuri Lowenthal *Guy Rawkins (from Dream Warriors) - Jason Spisak *Gas Masck (from Dream Warriors) - Dennis Bateman *Landon Trakes (from Dream Warriors) - Gideon Emery *Carole Rogan (from Dream Warriors) - Brittney Harvey *Voltrex (from Dream Warriors) - Stephen Merchant *Barris Lost (from Denizone) - Yuri Lowenthal *Kevin Abraman (from Combat Zone) - Dameon Clarke *Captain Neo/Lack Moonwalker (from SVR) - Crispin Freeman *Solo Breeze (from SVR 2) - John Burgmeier *Butch Coby (from Street Fist) - Michael T. Coleman *Aip Orang (from Street Fist) - Nolan North *Buckethead - Mike McFarland *Travis Croot (from Alien Battalion) - Taliesin Jaffe *David Croot (from Alien Battalion) - Nathan Vetterlein *Kirov "Vodko" Bushnov (from Con-Alien) - Patrick Seitz *Achilles Charlee (from Con-Alien) - Jeff Manning *Tenjin Hokutaro (from Con-Alien) - Christopher Bevins *Dun Frylark (from Extraterrace) - Ivan Buckley *Deniel Dannis (from Biohazard Menace) - Robin Atkin Downes *Soro Cang (from Metal Wings) - Jeff Manning *Lite Hostage (from Denizone) - Eric Ladin *Yomo & Vince (from Stander Park) - Zack Shada (Yomo), Jeremy Shada (Vince) *Gyro McSandwich (from Gyro Fighters) - Ted Sroka *Roy Shieldman (from Dark Extermination) - Jason Liebrecht *Chieftain Paladin (from Dark Extermination) - Kyle Hebert *Dick Anders (from Gontra Warriors) - Grant George *Nash Ironsteeler (from Gontra Warriors) - Eric Kelso *Netsu (from Armed Ninja) - Jason C. Miller *Franks Theoren (from Savage Monsters) - Sam Riegel *Plutarch Irontoe (from Savage Monsters) - Eric Vale *Metal Commando/Dough - David Hayter *Millard Ostin (from Stalinoviet) - David Fries *Shoto Mutako (from Rival Fighters) - Todd Harberkorn *Dean Warson (from Rival Fighters) - Chris Rickabaugh *Ronn Marshall (from Rival Fighters) - Christopher Sobat *Kung Lee (from Rival Fighters) - Matthew Mercer *Jun Wondo (from Rival Fighters) - Kaiji Tang *Katana Ariko (from Rival Fighters) - G.K. Bowes *Lang Xenma (from Rival Fighters) - Laura Bailey *Muay (from Rival Fighters) - Brad Swaile *Aiko Zatoichi (from Gyro Fighters) - Carrie Savage *Roxanne Foxy (from Street Fist series) - Ashly Burch *Guerilla Gorill (from Street Fist series) - Travis Willingham *Craig Lawn (from Power Speed) - Josh Keaton *Dr. Houdini Madman (from Denizone) - Mike McFarland *Skullus (from Dream Warriors) - Nolan North Touhou side *Reimu Hakurei - Michelle Ruff *Marisa Kirisame - Wendee Lee *Sanae Kochiya - Stephanie Sheh *Sakuya Izayoi - Cristina Valenzuela *Rin Satsuki - G.K. Bowes *Yuyuko Saigyouji - Erin Fitzgerald *Youmu Konpaku - Cherami Leigh *Yukari Yakumo - Lydia Mackay *Cirno - Christine Marie Cabanos *Byakuren Hijiri - Gina Grad *Minamitsu Murasa - Jessica D. Stone *Mamizou Futatsuiwa - Leah Clark *Aya Shameimaru - Brittney Karbowski *Hatate Himekaidou - Kat Steel *Kaguya Houraisan - Joy Jacobson *Fujiwara no Mokou - Tara Strong *Keine Kamishirasawa - Kate Higgins *Ichirin Kumoi - Kelly Sheridan *Yuugi Hoshiguma - Allison Sumrall *Hong Meiling - Alexis Tipton *Tewi Inaba - Cindy Robinson *Reisen Udongein Inaba - Taylor Hannah *Koishi Komeiji - Monica Rial *Satori Komeiji - Anna Cummer *Alice Margatroid - Tia Ballard *Remilia Scarlet - Colleen Clinkenbeard *Flandre Scarlet - Kelli Kassidi *Nitori Kawashiro - Maxey Whitehead *Patchouli Knowledge - Jessica Boone *Mystia Lorelei - Carrie Savage *Momiji Inubashiri - Susan Dalian *Mononobe no Futo - Katie Caruso *Toyosatomimi no Miko - Stephanie Young *Suika Ibuki - Jessica Gee *Utsuho Reiuji - Trina Nishimura *Iku Nagae - Shelley Calene-Black *Tenshi Hinanawi - Luci Christian *Seiga Kaku - Megan Hollingshead *Yuuka Kazami - Kathleen Barr *Rumia - Hilary Haag *Medicine Melancholy - Paige King *Seija Kijin - Tara Platt *Kagerou Imaizumi - Brina Palencia *Komachi Onozuka - Jamie Marchi *Shikieki Yamaxanadu - Michele Knotz *Raiko Horikawa - Hynden Walch *Kogasa Tatara - Saffron Henderson *Nue Houjuu - Grey DeLisle *Kasen Ibaraki - Erica Schroeder *Suwako Moriya - Julie Nathanson *Yumemi Okazaki - Lisa Ortiz *Hata no Kokoro - Bridget Hoffman Secret characters (arcade version only) *Stryker Hawk - Liam O' Brien *Hina Kagiyama - Megan Hollingshead Guest characters *Sonic Blast Man - Doug Lawrence *Beck (a.k.a. Mighty No. 9) - Yuri Lowenthal *Quote (from Cave Story) - Ryan Potter *Curly Brace (from Cave Story) - Christine Marie Cabanos *Duke Nukem - Jon St. John *Pikapy (Humanoid Pikachu) - Ryan Potter *Miclus (from Raiden series) - None *Jim Raynor (from StarCraft series) - Robert Clotworthy *Serious Sam - ? *Solid Snake (from Metal Gear series) - David Hayter *Gordon Freeman (from Half-Life series) - None *Doomguy (from Doom series) - ? *Commander Video (from Bit. Trip series) - None *Transformable Raiden MK-II - ? *Plus - Zack Shada *Minus - Jeremy Shada Non-playable characters Psonic side *Deck Homwell (from Space Monsters) *Brake Andrens (from Space Monsters) *General Baxter (from Space Monsters) *Dr. Gorisly (from Stander Park) *Captain Pilot (from Aegius) *Willard Cang (from Metal Wings) *Thrusty Cang (from Metal Wings) *The Determinator (from Denizone) *General Morcan Mysterion *Colonel Bludips *Kona *James Rogan *Overlimits (final boss) - Michael McConnohie *Engr. Joe Dell *Satomo Sotomiru (from Extraterrace) *Ellis Nipper (from Extraterrace) *Orville Propellers (from Gyro Fighters) *Fokker Volkswaffe (from Gyro Fighter) *Arnold Montogomery (from Gyro Fighters) *Willson Mustang (from Gyro Fighters) *Martin Lightning (from Gyro Fighters) *Erik Yakolai (from Gyro Fighters) Touhou side *Eirin Yagokoro *Nazrin *Yoshika Miyako *Three Mishievous Fairies *Prismriver Sisters *Letty Littlerock *Chen *Wringgle Nightbug *Ran Yakumo *Koakuma *Benben Tsukumo *Yatsuhashi Tsukumo *Wakasagihime *Sekibanki *Shou Toramaru *Rinnosuke Morichika *Giant Catfish *Taisui Xingjun Stages Psonic side *Long Passage Headquarters (from Space Monsters) *2base (from Garrisoners) *Tycoon City *RMS Headquarters *RRA Base *RAS Airfield *Hereticus (from Aegius series) *Aegius *Xenoria *Route XXX *Allied Swastikan Brigade Base *Nuclear Factory *Fear Laboratory *Nuke Site *Crystal Field *Guerilla Rainforest *Planetoid Belt *Deserted Coloseum *Suijin *Alpine 999 *Volcano Island *Savanna 777 *Space Base *The Lost Tundra Touhou side *Hakurei Shrine *Scarlet Devil Mansion *Hell of Blazing Fires *Netherworld *Moriya Shrine *Eientei *Makai *Human Village *Misty Lake *Youkai Mountain *Myouren Temple *Hokkai *Senkai *Shiny Needle Castle Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Games based on Cartoons Category:Psonic Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PC Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Fighting Game Category:VG Ideas Category:Game Ideas Category:Game ideas Category:PC games Category:PC Category:Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Windows games Category:Windows Games Category:Xbox One Category:XBOX One games Category:Xbox One games Category:XBOX ONE Games Category:XBOX One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS4 games Category:Ps4 Category:Ps4 games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Playstation Vita games Category:Playstation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:PlayStation Vita Gamez Category:PS Vita Games Category:Ps vita Category:Ps vita games Category:3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:3DS Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox 360 games Category:XBOX 360 games Category:X-Box 360 Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS3 Category:Ps3 Category:PS3 games Category:Ps3 games Category:20XX